


Árbol de manzano

by AriesBlack



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesBlack/pseuds/AriesBlack
Summary: La mejor falacia que sus cabezas han creado fue aquella bajo un manzano teñido de café.





	Árbol de manzano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nancy Vega](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nancy+Vega).



La mejor falacia que sus cabezas han creado fue aquella bajo un manzano teñido de café. Aomine no sabía cómo tomarlo. Sus padres exigiendo una pareja, una estabilidad que simplemente no deseaba compartir. Estaba bien ahí, con sus horarios, con sus reglas y su libertad. Poco a poco dejó de visitarlos, de llamarles, incluso sus hermanos quedaron en segundo nivel.

¿Para qué?

¿Para que saquen sus comentarios mordaces respecto a su vida amorosa y sexual? No gracias.

Fumando, bajo aquel manzano, fue donde se dio todo. Kagami Taiga se tumbó a su lado gritando y manoteando sabrá dios qué por el teléfono. El inglés junto al japonés iban y venían.

Por todos los dioses, su amor de preparatoria estaba ahí después de diez años con más musculatura de la cual recordara, con facciones un poco más acentuadas y con el cabello más desarreglado, pero concediéndole más atractivo de fuckboy de lo que una vez él lo fue.

­–¡Me interesa una mierda lo que tú quieras, no voy a casarme porque ya tengo pareja, supéralo!

El grito le asusto, joder, olvidaba lo escandaloso que podía llegar hacer. Otra calada al cigarrillo y se iría. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar más de una conversación ajena, menos de _ese_ chico. Gracias, pero no gracias.

–¡¿Para qué quieres saber su nombre?!... por supuesto que existe… ¡Daiki, su nombre es Aomine Daiki!

El grito le mareo al punto de creer haberse desnucado el solo. Kagami le observaba divertido, haciendo gestos en suplica con sus manos, sonriendo y deletreando _por favor_ como un mantra.

Nunca pudo con las miradas de cachorro. Asintió con la cabeza, Taiga continúo con su plática ahora en ¿alemán? Otro cigarrillo, dos caladas y este se le fue arrebato.

–Ningún novio mío va fumar. –Daiki le fulmino con la mirada. –¿Cómo has estado Daiki?

Puta sonrisa de Colgate, le iba a matar un día. Daiki no se equivocó, su amor enterrado germino cual margaritas con apenas unas palabras bonitas, unas cuantas miradas y gestos. Un año en ese absurdo juego, donde apenas se giraba el pelirrojo se metía con cuanto ser humano estaba dispuesto abrirle las piernas. Tragando duro, sumergiéndose en trabajo hasta caer agotado, pues era mejor eso a escuchar los sonidos tras las paredes. Llorar era rutina, fumar en compañía de la luna era su consuelo.

Sin embargo, existía un límite y el suyo ya había sido sobrepasado.

Ya no podía más, su corazón estaba lo suficientemente destruido para continuar soportando algo así. Sí, ambos necesitaban eso, sí, ambos eran hostigados por sus familias para conseguir pareja. Ambos no deseaban perder esa libertad, más el trato exigía un pago demasiado elevado para el moreno.

El problema radicaba en que ambos debían presentarse a los eventos del otro cuando se necesitaba. Ahí Daiki volaba entre pomposas y gordas nubes de dulce, el más empalagoso de ser posible pues Taiga se desvivía por atenderlo, en presentarlo con el título correspondiente, tomándolo de la cintura baja o la cadera. Entrelazando sus manos cada oportunidad, demostrando un amor de falacia.

Y estaba bien, pues por esas horas Daiki podía reclamar a Taiga como suyo, podía bailar, comer y reír. Más como cenicienta, el hechizo se terminaba apenas entraban al auto, Taiga se salía unas cuadras adelante donde ya le esperaba otro vehículo con una o varias personas.

–Tú aceptaste, pero no colocaste reglas, Daiki estúpido.

El moreno se cerró más a Taiga, no hablaban salvo lo necesario, no había quejas o celebraciones. Los viajes de negocios eran sin aviso, pero al retorno debía preparar sus oídos ante el discurso a gritos de su _pareja_ por irse sin avisarle.

–¿Por qué contigo todo es a base de gritos?

–Porque contigo no se puede. No escuchas.

Daiki suspiraba, no es que no escuchara, no _quería_ escuchar. Taiga continúo y él se hundió en su mente. El moreno desarrollo esa habilidad de ignorar lo rodeado mientras su mente se enfocaba en otra cosa, más era un tanto peligroso pues perdía la noción de sus movimientos.

–Daiki.

El moreno reaccionó, trago la pregunta estúpida, observo a su madre.

–Para, vas a terminar por caer en el acantilado.

Su madre tomaba té tranquilamente, le hablaba como si fuera un tema cotidiano su corazón.

–No comprendo.

–Se grita cuando el corazón está lejos. Tú caes porque quieres, te aferras a un nardo.

–Mentir en más fácil.

–No a ese precio hijo.

El pastel llegó, Daiki se desparramo en el sofá con cuchara en boca y bocado deshaciéndose en su paladar, se quedaron ahí hasta el arribo de la luna a lo alto del cielo. Su padre le observo con ceja levantada, suspirando le subió los pies para sentarse y estos volver a ponerlos sobre sus piernas. No hubo palabras sólo compañía.

Daiki anhelaba _eso_ de sus padres, _eso_ donde no había necesidad de hablar, sólo gestos y miradas para entenderse. Un respaldo mutuo protegiendo un amor.

Una de la mañana, Daiki bailaba al tono del Dj en turno, bebida en mano, sintiéndose hervir por el constate moviendo de su cuerpo y el alcohol invadiendo su torrente sanguíneo. Los meseros le vigilaban, esperando una señal de él para servirle cual emperador de antaño.

Cuatro de la mañana, recargado en la pared, caído al suelo observando la rotación del enorme ventilador del techo. No podía pararse, una risa picaba sus carganta y empujaba sus labios, el permiso siendo negado.

–Daiki… res un desastre… amina, camina…

Palabras inconexas, tratando de buscar un significado ante la imagen que presenciaba. Daiki no podía creer, no lo haría, era un juego de su corazon herido pues Taiga se encontraba cogiendo en su casa con un desconocido. Por ello dio pasos en reversa, refugiándose en el alcohol.

–Daiki, bebe.

–Eres un príncipe… no mío.

Acaricio la mejilla de su visión, porque en era su deseo culposo, tocar las mejillas de Taiga con delicadeza, como se debe tratar a un gran felino.

El despertar fue espantoso, solo en la cama le indicaba no haberse acostado con un desconocido, tratarlos era un fastidio. Suspiro, aquello debía terminar, su reflejo no era su verdadera imagen.

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo, bajo el manzano testigo de su absurdo contrato se encontraba pensando en una forma de romper todo. Mas pensarlo era más fácil que ejecutarlo.

–Eres una persona enigmática Aomine Daiki.

–Ahora no Taiga.

¿En qué momento llegó el pelirrojo ahí? ¿Acaso no podía tener un poco de paz antes de quebrarse definitivamente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la gala.

La dichosa gala de sus padres, donde todo era un teatro de humildad y saber de arte. Fastidio.

–¿Para ver cómo te llevas a esquís persona tras las cortinas a follarlo? No gracias.

Daiki no lo vio venir, no lo espero, pero joder, cómo lo disfruto.

–A quien deseo follar hasta la extenuación es a ti, con tus piernas bien abiertas, tu pecho perlado, tus pezones erguidos, tu polla escurriendo y tu hoyo exigiendo mi presencia.

Aomine se derritió en ese instante entre sus manos. Al diablo la falacia, después preguntaría, ahora quería estar de rodillas ante semejante dios y no precisamente dando gracias por aquel encuentro en otoño.

Desgarres, grujidos, gemidos, suplicas y llamados pulularon en aquel apartamento. Daiki se aferraba a lo que encontraba, Taiga le apretaba, era un constante oleaje que apenas le permitía tomar aire, recuperar un poco de cordura para nuevamente ser arrastrado entre sus corrientes. Cuando por fin pudo respirar tranquilo Taiga le observaba divertido mientras sus manos se movían suavemente por toda su espalda.

–Eres más delicioso de lo que creí.

–¿Más que todas ellas?

El silencio se presentó, Daiki entendió, aquello era sólo un acostón más para el pelirrojo, sin significado o valía. Sólo sexo. Pues bien, disfrutaría haber estado en esa cama, porque no volvería a estar en ella. Se acurruco entre las mantas lo mejor que pudo, cayendo en el delicioso sopor previo al sueño.

–Es que no habrá más. –Daiki abrió los ojos. –Siempre fuiste tú.

Taiga regaba caricias en su cabeza con la punta de su nariz, sus dedos recorriendo su vientre mientras sus piernas se colaban entre las suyas.

–¿Qué?

–Eres mío.

El pelirrojo lo apretó más hacia sí, tratando de fundirlo en su piel. Daiki suspiro, no deseaba hablar, sólo sentir. Se giró buscando sus ojos, encontrando _eso_ de sus padres. Sonrió para reacomodarse mejor, escondiendo su cuerpo en el de Taiga.

Ese árbol de manzano era sabio.


End file.
